Such a system is known, for example, from EP 457 246 B1. To transfer the bed onto the trolley, the latter is brought into a suitable position in relation to the support column. By means of the downward movement of the height adjustment device of the support column, the bed is first lowered, until it lies on the trolley. At the moment of transfer the first coupling elements on the bed are simultaneously in engagement with the second and third coupling elements on the column and on the trolley respectively. In the known solution, the arrangement is in this instance such that in each case a second and a third coupling element bear against one another and between them enclose a first coupling element which engages into mutually confronting clearances in the second and the third coupling element. Since the coupling elements have to absorb a high load and are therefore of correspondingly stable design, this arrangement requires a relatively large amount of space.